


Nox

by Isaldaria



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaldaria/pseuds/Isaldaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock und Pille verbringen ungewollt eine ungewöhnliche Nacht im Freien...<br/>(Spock and Bones are forced to sleep rough. It's an unusual night for both of them... Translation of this story will follow as sonn as I've made it;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Langsam versanken die Zwillingssonnen über den Gipfeln von J’ktar und ließen den undurchdringlichen Wald in den Tälern als schwarzes Meer gegen deren Hänge branden. Die Luft, noch Stunden zuvor stickig und unerträglich heiß, wandelte sich nun in fast gasförmiges Wasser, den allnächtlichen Regen ankündigend.

Inmitten dieses Waldes standen zwei einsame Gestalten auf der Kuppe eines aus erstarrter Lava bestehenden Hügelchens, der nur knapp über die Wipfel der Bäume hinausragte.

Die Brauen leicht zusammenziehend klappte Spock seinen Kommunikator zusammen, um ihn in seiner Umhängetasche zu verstauen, die angefüllt war mit Pflanzenproben, die er und Pille, der neben ihm leise vor sich hinfluchend noch immer sinnlos in den Himmel starrte, den ganzen Tag über auf der Suche nach neuen Heilmitteln hier gesammelt hatten.

„Noch immer keine Antwort, Dr. McCoy.“

Pille schnitt eine Grimasse und meinte nur unflätig „Hören Sie auf, Offensichtliches zu kommentieren!“ Frustriert seufzte er auf. „Wo bleibt dieser Bastard von Captain nur? Er hätte bereits vor zwei Stunden hier sein sollen! Bestimmt konnte er der Verlockung nicht widerstehen, noch einen Abstecher nach Epithimia zu machen, um den Damen dort einen Besuch abzustatten und hat dabei die Zeit vergessen. Wenn der hier aufkreuzt, dann werde ich-“

Abrupt brach er ab, als Spock überraschend sich mit seiner rechten Hand klatschend in die linke Halsbeuge schlug. In gewohnter stoischer Ruhe schnippte er das zermatschte Insekt den Felsen hinunter. Pille folgte dem winzigen Kadaver mit seinen Blicken, gab sich einen Ruck und sah Spock auffordernd an.

„Und nun? Wir können hier nicht die ganze Nacht stehen, der Regen wird gleich einsetzen.“ Wie zur Bestätigung grollte es in der Ferne und erste, noch vereinzelte Tropfen, begannen vom sich rasch verdunkelnden Himmel auf sie herunterzufallen.

Der Halbvulkanier legte den Kopf leicht schräg und verengte die Augen, als er sich konzentrierte. „Mir ist eine kleine Höhle südwestlich von hier präsent, etwa eine Viertelmeile. Sie sollte uns für die Nacht genügend Schutz bieten.“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um den Hügel rasch zu verlassen, als der Regen plötzlich mit voller Wucht einsetzte. Der feine Staub, der sich tagsüber auf der erstarrten Lava festgesetzt hatte, verwandelte sich innerhalb von Millisekunden in eine Schlackeschicht, die den Untergrund wie mit Schmierseife überzog. Augenblicklich verlor Spock den Halt, rutschte weg und stürzte unter einem ganz unvulkanischen überratschten Aufschrei sich mehrmals überschlagend gen Waldboden, wo er hart aufprallte und reglos mit dem Gesicht im Schlamm liegenblieb.

Erschrocken sog McCoy die Luft ein, als er Spock nach unten stürzen sah. „Scheiße!!“

So schnell, wie es die Umstände zuließen, kletterte er nach unten, wobei auch er mehr als nur einmal gefährlich ins Rutschen kam. Gerade als er den Wissenschaftsoffizier erreichte, begann dieser sich zu regen. Mühsam setzte er sich auf, schüttelte benommen den Kopf und wollte aufstehen, in dem er sich mit beiden Händen vom Waldboden abstützte. Gerade noch so konnte er einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei unterdrücken, als der linke Arm auf Anhieb unter ihm wegknickte. Sofort hielt ihn Pille an den Schultern fest, während Spock mit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde äußerst schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf seinen Unterarm herabblickte, welcher, wie nun im ersten gleisenden Blitz deutlich wurde, an einer unnatürlichen Stelle in einem ungesunden Winkel abstand. Die Uniform war an dieser Stelle zerrissen und färbte sich in rasantem Tempo dunkelgrün, während McCoy (Spock hatte die Augen lieber geschlossen) das Weiß der Speiche hervorblitzen sah. Völlig entnervt verdrehte der Arzt seine Augen.

„Das war ja so klar… auf der Enterprise, wo ich das hätte in Minuten heilen können, passiert Ihnen das nicht, aber hier, im Angesicht einer ungemütlichen Nacht und eines der kleinsten Erste-Hilfe-Packete, die ich je mitgenommen habe, müssen Sie es ja mal wieder auf die Spitze treiben!“

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, Dr. McCoy.“ meinte Spock mit einer Stimme, die in keinster Weise den Schmerz verriet, der sich in seinen vor Qual stark verdunkelten Augen widerspiegelte, ohne dass er das verhindern konnte. Noch immer starrte er krampfhaft in den Wald hinein, um bloß keinen Blick auf seinen Arm werfen zu müssen.

„Ich muß das verbinden und schienen…zum Glück sind Sie nicht so zimperlich wie Jim, nicht war?“ meinte Pille beinahe drohend zu Spock, der irritiert eine Augenbraue hob. „Aber versuchen Sie mal, ein bißchen den Blutfluss zu stoppen,“ Pille nahm Spocks rechte Hand und zeigte ihm die Stelle knapp unterhalb seiner Achselhöhle, wo er die Adern abdrücken konnte. „aber drücken Sie nicht zu fest, es sei denn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen den Arm auf der Enterprise dann amputieren soll!“ Noch einmal überprüfte er den Griff Spocks.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, ich suche nach einem geeigneten Ast! Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Pille ging sicher, dass der Halbvulkanier auch tatsächlich sitzenblieb und machte sich, seine Taschenlampe im Anschlag, auf den Weg. Spock blieb allein zurück, bald schon konnte er den Bordarzt durch den immer stärker werdenden Regen nicht mehr hören.


	2. Kapitel II

Immer schwerer fiel es ihm, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, dass McCoy in nicht allzulanger Zeit, den Arm auch noch ANFASSEN würde.

Schwer atmete er auf, um die Pein etwas zu erleichtern, doch zuckte mit einem Mal ein neuer Schmerz durch seine Rippen auf der linken Seite, so dass er das tiefe Ein- und Ausatmen lieber wieder unterließ. Stattdessen lauschte er in den Wald hinein, ob er Pille zurückkehren hörte, konnte aber im Rauschen der Wipfel und des Regens nichts ausmachen Die Dunkelheit nahm nun rasch zu, bald war er nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur zwei Meter weit zusehen.

Sein Mund war, trotz des nun starken Regens, fürchterlich trocken, so dass er Mühe hatte zu schlucken und bald einen reizenden Husten zu unterdrücken versuchte, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Der Schmerz, der nun durch seine Rippen und seinen Arm jagte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten, der ihm schon vom Kinn tropfte. Sein Kopf begann zu schwimmen, Gedankenfetzen huschten unkontrolliert durch sein vernebeltes Bewußtsein und aus dieser Kakophonie heraus kristallisierte sich ein starkes Verlangen nach Nähe zu seiner Geliebten. Doch bevor er sich irgendwie sammeln konnte, um diese Gedanken in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen, um sie zu beherrschen oder auch nur, um sie zu unterdrücken, kehrte Pille zurück.

„Sie haben keine Vorstellung Spock, was das für ein verdammter Wald hier ist: Es gibt einfach keine gerade gewachsenen Äste! Aber der hier wird es schon irgendwie tun." Er kramte in seiner eigenen Umhängetasche nun nach Verbandszeug und der einzigen Ampulle mit Betäubungsmittel, die er besaß. Schließlich schaute er Spock in die Augen. „Sind Sie bereit? Ich habe nur diese eine, und es ist nicht besonders stark, es kann also sein, dass Sie trotzdem etwas spüren werden…" Spock nickte nur knapp, aus Angst, sich zu übergeben, wenn er den Mund auch nur aufmachte. McCoy bekam davon nichts mit, spiegelte doch Spocks Gesicht noch immer die selbe stoische Ruhe wider, die er auch zeigen würde, läse er die Nachrichten vom Vortag.

Die Taschenlampe im Mund haltend injizierte ihm Pille in einer routinierten Bewegung das Betäubungsmittel, wartete einen kleinen Moment, damit es seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte und zerschnitt dann mit wenigen Handgriffen den Ärmel der Uniform. Schnell analysierte er mit Hilfe seines medizinischen Trikorders das Ausmaß des Bruches. Eine tiefe Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn, besorgt presste er die Lippen zusammen. „Ich muß den Knochen erst reinschieben, sonst wird das nichts mit dem Druckverband…" meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, ohne das panische Aufblitzen in Spocks Augen zu bemerken. Suchend blickte Pille sich um, schien etwas passendes zu entdecken und zog sich das Uniform-Oberteil aus.

Spocks rechte Augenbraue rutsche in die Höhe, öffnete (vorsichtig) den Mund, um eine entsprechende Frage zu stellen, als ihm Pille mit einer Handbewegung das Wort abschnitt. „Sie müssen mal zwei Meter nach hinten rutschen, zu dem kleineren Baum da." Er deutete auf einen niedrigen, doch recht stämmig aussehenden Baum. Pille griff Spock unter die Arme und zog ihn dorthin. Dort angekommen schlang er das Oberteil um den Stamm und verknotete die Ärmel vor Spocks linken Oberarm, so dass der Arm am Stamm praktisch festgebunden war. Schließlich nahm Pille Spocks Mittel- und Ringfinger in seine rechte, den Daumen in die linke Hand. Kurz hielt er inne und schaute den Commander an. „Ich werde jetzt daran ziehen, um die Bruchstelle auseinander zu ziehen. Dadurch rutsch der Knochen, mit ein bißchen Nachhilfe, wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position. Ich versuche das so schnell wie nur möglich zu machen, aber ich vermute, dass es die Kapazität des Narkotikums übersteigen wird." meinte er beinahe fröhlich. Und dann begann er zu ziehen. Erst langsam, dann immer stärker.

Spocks Arm stand sofort in Flammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Pille vorhatte, ihn gleich in zwei Teile zu zerreißen, immer mehr steigerte sich die Agonie, die sich schließlich in einem qualvollen Aufstöhnen Bahn brach. Pilles Augen schnappten überrascht nach oben, noch nie hatte er von dem Halbvulkanier eine Gefühlsregung gesehen oder gehört, abgesehen von dem denkwürdigen Ereignis auf der Brücke, welches nun schon zweieinhalb Jahre zurücklag.

„Es ist gleicht geschafft," log er, als er den Stand der Knochen mit dem Trikorder überprüfte „nur noch ein kleines Stück!" Wieder begann er zu ziehen, im grellen Licht der nun rasch aufeinander folgenden Blitze sah er deutlich das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Spocks vor sich, der nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich zu beherrschen. Erneut erhöhte Pille den Zug, spürte endlich den leichten Ruck, mit dem der Kochen in eine bessere Position rutsche, und hörte gleichzeitig das erneute heisere Aufschreien seines Kollegen, dessen Antlitz schon bedenklich an Farbe verloren hatte. Eiligst, aber sorgfältig legte er nun einen Druckverband an, um darüber die improvisierte Schiene zu befestigen. „So, Sie haben es überstanden!" meinte er beschwingt, selbst darüber erleichtert, dass es schneller als erwartet gegangen war. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Spock, noch immer mit seinem Oberarm am Baumstamm festgebunden, stierte den Arzt an und begann schweigend den Versuch, den Knoten zu lösen, was im mißlang, so daß ihm Pille diese Aufgabe abnahm.

Vorsichtig half ihm der Arzt auf die Beine, nachdem er aus dem Oberteil eine Schlinge gebastelt hatte, um dessen Arm zu schonen.

Schließlich machten Sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle. Unter Mühen kämpften sie sich durch das Dickicht, welches sie noch am Tag unter größter Vorsicht und Sorgfalt betrachtet hatten, um für die medizinische Forschung gewinnbringende Pflanzen zu entdecken. Kurz hielt Spock, sich unbewußt am Hals kratzend, inne, um sich neu zu orientieren und dann mit leicht korrigierter Route weiterzulaufen. Das Gehen fiel ihm immer schwerer, der Blutverlust machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar: Sein Kopf schwamm und seine Wahrnehmung grenzte sich immer weiter ein, die Übelkeit erhöhte sich auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß, erreichte und überschritt es. Gerade noch so konnte er sich an einem Baumstamm abstützen, als er über seine eigenen Beine strauchelte und beinahe stürzte. Sofort war Pille an seiner Seite, um ihn abzustützen, in dem er mit einem Arm seinen Oberkörper umschlang.

Der Schmerz in den Rippen war zuviel. Den plötzlichen Impuls nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend übergab sich Spock unter Würgen auf den Waldboden. Als nichts mehr in seinem Magen vorhanden war und er nur noch bittere Galle hervorbrachte, schaffte es Spock, endlich, den Brechreiz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit einer recht unsicheren Geste bedeutete er McCoy, dass er ihn loslassen könne, was dieser jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. `Das könnte diesem grünblütigen Kerl nur so passen. Dann fliegt er noch wirklich hin und ich darf ihn dann durch den Dschungel schleppen!´


	3. Kapitel III

Schon nach wenigen Metern tauchte der Höhleneingang vor ihnen aus der Dunkelheit im Schein von McCoys Taschenlampe auf, Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Sie betraten die Höhle, das Rauschen des Regens wurde durch den Felsen sofort abgedämpft und die relative Stille lastete ungewohnt auf ihren Ohren. Mit einem Ächzen ließ Pille Spock auf einen Felsbrocken sich niedersetzen, der sich nur unweit vom Eingang der Höhle befand, wo dieser sofort ein wenig zusammensackte, sich aber sofort wieder fing und aufrichtete. Sogleich bildete sich unter ihnen kleine Pfützen, das Regenwasser hatte sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. McCoy schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und ließ den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe durch die kleine Höhle gleiten, wobei sein Blick auf eine nicht unerhebliche Menge an Ästen und Kleinholz fiel, welches sich am Ende der Höhle angesammelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es durch eines der vielen Hochwasser, welches der nahe Fluss hier immer wieder verursachte, angeschwemmt worden. „Na wenigstens müssen wir nicht frieren! Da hatte ich mich ja schon besonders darauf gefreut: Nachts bei Regen ohne zu Essen und mit nassen Klamotten in einer Höhle zu sitzen, während sie hier alles vollkotzen und wir vielleicht noch ein paar wilde Tiere anlocken. Da würde hier vielleicht der Bär steppen: Ich habe gehört, die Raubkatzen hier sollen ein paar ganz extravagante Krallen und Fangzähne haben!"

Das einzige, was er von seinem Begleiter erntete, war ein recht irritierter Blick. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, in diesem Wald auf diesem Planeten auf einen dressierten Bären zu treffen, der ohne Musik tanzt, liegt bei unter 0,0341 Prozent!" Pille glotzte ihn an.

„Das. War. Eine. Redewendung. Ich bin Arzt, kein Idiot. Mir ist schon klar, dass es hier keine Tanzbären gibt…" Völlig genervt verdrehte er die Augen und fragte sich insgeheim, womit er das alles verdient habe. Der Halbvulkanier blieb daraufhin ruhig, offensichtlich versuchte er diese neuen Informationen irgendwie in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen, um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen.

Pille begann nun aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle ein wenig Holz nach vorne zu holen und zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen zu schichten, größere Äste stapelte er daneben. Mit einem Blick, der wohl den gesamten Wald entvölkert hätte, gebot er Spock sitzen zu bleiben, als dieser sich erheben wollte, um Pille zur Hand zu gehen. Ein wenig verunsichert ließ sich Spock wieder auf den Felsen zurücksinken. Schließlich war Pille mit seinen Vorbereitungen zufrieden und stand nun vor dem Häufchen. „Sie haben nicht zufällig Streichhölzer dabei?" fragte er spitz nach einer kleinen Weile. „Ich bedaure, nein, Dr. McCoy, diese werden aber auch seit über 150 Jahren nicht mehr verwendet." Als er Pilles Blick bemerkte, beeilte er sich fortzufahren „Aber wenn Sie das Feuer entzünden möchten, so wäre dies mit einem umprogrammierten Phaser durchaus möglich." Nach wenigen Minuten und der präzisen Anleitung Spocks brannte ein munteres kleines Feuerchen in der Höhle, so dass Pille bald ein wenig größere Äste nachlegen konnte. Allmählich breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus, die ihre Sachen und Haare nach und nach trocknen ließ.

Spock war die ganze Zeit über still geblieben, der pulsierende Schmerz in seinem Arm und der beständige Druck auf seinen Rippen kosteten ihn nun alle Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte, um Haltung zu bewahren. Das Atmen fiel ihm noch immer schwer, obwohl er nun seit bestimmt einer Stunde auf diesem Stein saß und sich nicht gerührt hatte. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl gerade einen Marathon gelaufen zu sein. Auch die Übelkeit war nicht wirklich abgeklungen und lungerte als klebriges Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden. Plötzlich schüttelte es ihn leicht, alle Härchen stellten sich auf, gerade so, als ob ihn eine eisige Windböe gestreift hätte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und setzte sich näher am Feuer auf den Boden. Pille folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken, sagte aber nichts, obwohl Spock einen Hauch von Besorgnis auf dessen Gesicht zu erkennen glaubte. Das nächste Zittern, welches seinen Körper durchlief, konnte er nicht mehr verbergen, zu deutlich waren die raschen Muskelkontraktionen zu sehen. Eilig zückte Pille seinen Tricorder und scannte Spock. Schließlich klappte er ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck à la „na toll – jetzt auch das noch!" zusammen und hockte sich direkt neben Spock.

„Sie haben Fieber. Von irgendwoher haben sie sich eine Infektion zugezogen. Keine Ahnung, ob das über die Wunde kam oder die verfluchten Insekten oder sonst irgendwas auf diesem verdammten Planeten, und ich habe dem nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Vielleicht kann ich die Infektion ein wenig aufhalten, aber dieser Spring-ins-Feld-von-Captain sollte sich verdammt nochmal beeilen!" Mit beinahe wütenden Bewegungen kramte er in seiner Tasche herum und förderte ein Hypo zu Tage, welches er Spock erbarmungslos und ohne Vorankündigung in die Halsvene jagte.

Dieser hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, gegen das Zittern anzukämpfen und versuchte statt dessen, wenigstens seine gesunde Hand aufzuwärmen, indem er sie zwischen seine Oberschenkel klemmte. Viel helfen tat es nicht. Pille legte ein wenig mehr Holz nach und holte von hinten neues heran, doch befürchtete er, dass der Vorrat lange vor Sonnenaufgang schon aufgebraucht sein würde, wenn er weiterhin soviel verbrannte.


	4. Chapter 4

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie sich hinlegen würden. Das schont ihre Kräfte und ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass sie die noch ganz gut brauchen werden.“

Dass Spock nicht protestierte beunruhigte Pille am meisten. Ohne ein Widerwort legte sich Spock vorsichtig auf den Boden, seinen angewinkelten rechten Arm als Kissen benutzend und die Beine unbewußt in eine Schonhaltung ziehend, so dass er schließlich in embryonaler Haltung nahe am Feuer lag. Den linken Arm hatte er behutsam vor seinem Oberkörper positioniert.

Und trotzdem fror er weiter erbärmlichst. Auf das Heftigste zitterte er, spürte, wie sein Blutdruck noch weiter sank und seine Hände und Füße sich wie Eisklötze anfühlten, ohne dass das wärmende Feuer vor ihm irgendeinen Effekt hatte. Pille fühlte sich hilflos. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Decke oder wenigstens einen Pullover, mit dem er dem Halbvulkanier sein Los erleichtern konnte.

Aber wer rechnete schon damit, in einem Dschungel, in dem es tagsüber etwa 40 Grad heiß war, einen Pullover brauchen zu können?! Das hörbare Zähneklappern Spocks riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein schlimmer Schüttelfrost ergriff von dessen Körper Besitz und dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, es zu verbergen, alarmierte Pille zutiefst.

Logisch betrachtet…'Grundgütiger… Ich höre mich schon an wie er!' … gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu wärmen.

Spock erschrak heftig, als er durch eine nahe Bewegung aus dem Halbschlaf, in den er durch das noch immer monotone Rauschen des Regens gefallen war, gerissen wurde. Pille hatte sich direkt hinter ihm ebenfalls hingelegt und rutschte nun eng an ihn heran, um ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und fest an seinen Körper heranzuziehen. Spock versteifte sich, irritiert und unsicher, wie er mit dieser Handlung umgehen sollte.

„Sie frieren noch immer, Spock. Da ist es logisch, dass ich sie wärme, weil es hier einfach nichts anderes gibt. Ich kann nicht noch ein Feuer entzünden, nur um ihren kalten vulkanischen Hintern zu wärmen. Dann haben wir vor Mitternacht kein Holz mehr.“

Spock fiel daraufhin keine Erwiderung ein. Außerdem war der Körper des Arztes tatsächlich angenehm warm, so dass das so kräfteraubende Zittern ein wenig zurückging und dafür einer bleiernen Müdigkeit Platz machte, die sich schwer in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete. Er atmete ein bißchen tiefer durch und schloß erschöpft die Augen, um wieder in einen leichten Schlummer zu fallen. McCoy fühlte, wie sich der Halbvulkanier in seinen Armen wieder langsam entspannte, als er einschlief.

Weil er seine rechte Hand gerade an der richtigen Stelle hatte, zählte er die Herzschläge Spocks, nur um festzustellen, dass sie ganz und gar nicht so waren, wie sie sein sollten. Sie kamen zu schnell, etwas kraftlos und einen Tick unregelmäßig, die Infektion leistete ganze Arbeit. Wenn sie jetzt schon das Herz erreicht hatte, was würde dann in drei Stunden sein?

„Beeil Dich, Jim, um Himmels Willen…“ flüsterte er leise, als er Spock wieder leicht zittern spürte. Auch er wurde müde, waren sie beide doch den ganzen Tag seit Sonnenaufgang durch diesen Urwald gestapft und schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab und auch er schlief ein.

 

Erschrocken fuhr Pille aus dem Schlaf, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er riß die Augen auf, aber bloß ein schwaches Glimmen ließ in der Finsternis ihn ein paar unscharfe Konturen erkennen. Nur kurz mußte er sich orientieren, wußte im ersten Moment nicht wo er war und wieso er Spock fest an sich geklammert hielt, als die Erinnerung wie die biblische Flut über ihn hereinbrach.

Das geplante Herbarium.

Die Absenz der Enterprise.

Spocks Sturz.

Spock…

Jetzt wußte Pille auch, was nicht stimmte. Der Halbvulkanier hing völlig leblos in seinen Armen! Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf die Erde gleiten und tastete hektisch in der beinahen Dunkelheit nach seinem Trikorder. Endlich fand er ihn, endlich scannte er den Wissenschaftsoffizier und stöhnte entsetzt auf: Er war kaum noch am Leben.

Der Herzschlag hatte sich extrem verlangsamt, das Fieber war weiter gestiegen und hatte ihm jegliche Kraft geraubt. Eine Atmung war mit bloßem Auge (wenn er hätte etwas sehen können) kaum wahrzunehmen. Wenn er nichts unternahm, würde ihm der Offizier unter den Händen wegsterben. Pille legte hastig Holz nach, welches, weil nun vollständig trocken, sofort Feuer fing und schlagartig die Höhle wieder in warmes orangenes Licht tauchte. Spock sah zum Fürchten aus.

Seine Haut hatte einen totenähnlichen grauen Farbton angenommen und war von einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen. Als sich Pille über ihn beugte, um ihn näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, stellte er fest, dass auch dessen Atem einen ungesunden, ja fauligen Charakter angenommen hatte, der keineswegs Pilles Stimmung hob.

„Scheiße!“ verfluchte er sich selbst und die allgemeine Lage. Wie hatte er nur einschlafen können?! Jetzt war es aber zu spät um sich darüber zu ärgern, das konnte er später machen, wenn Spock wieder auf den Beinen war.

Hektisch durchwühlte er sein Erste-Hilfe-Packet, fand aber nichts nützliches, denn das einzige Hypo gegen Entzündungen hatte er dem Wissenschaftsoffizier schon verabreicht. Er hatte nichts mehr, er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer hoffen… außer…

Sein Blick fiel auf Spocks Tasche, in der sich die am Vortag gesammelten Pflanzen befanden. War da nicht eine Pflanze gewesen…? Fieberhaft durchwühlte er die Tasche, insgeheimen froh darüber, dass sein Kollege so ein verdammter Pedant war und schon alles mit Namen und Vermutungen über Wirkungsweisen gekennzeichnet hatte.

Da!

Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern nahm er sie aus der Tasche. Die fleischigen Blätter füllten den Versuchsbeutel bis zum Anschlag, als Notiz hatte Spock „Entzündungshemmend, fiebersenkend“ darauf hinterlassen. Pille öffnete mit fliegenden Fingern den Beutel, nahm ein Blatt heraus und scannte nocheinmal sorgfältigst das Blatt. Ja, die Inhaltsstoffe und die Struktur ließen auf diese Wirkung schließen, und es besaß keine giftigen Substanzen. Er konnte es riskieren…

Zu verlieren hatte Spock eh nichts, denn wenn er nichts unternahm, würde er so oder so sterben. Doch damit es wirken konnte, mußten die Substanzen in den Blutkreislauf, und dazu mußten sie in den Magen. Pille betrachtete Spock. 'Kauen wird der nicht mehr können… aber…'

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Pille mit der Hand über das Kinn. 'Ich kann es für ihn.' Pille zog eine Grimasse.

Na toll, jetzt durfte er Spock auch noch faktisch einen Zungenkuss geben. Aber dazu mußte er ihn erst mal wach bekommen.

Vorsichtig, schließlich etwas energischer rüttelte er den Halbvulkanier an der Schulter. Nach etwa einer halben Minute stöhnte dieser leise auf, die Augenlider hoben sich ein wenig. Er war wach.

„Spock, ich muß Sie mit den hier gesammelten Pflanzen behandeln, ich habe nichts anderes mehr. Sie werden es aber nicht schaffen, die Blätter zu zerkauen, also werde ich das machen. Schlucken Sie sofort, sobald sie sie im Mund haben, verstanden?“ Spock blinzelte ihn erschöpft an und nickte kaum merklich.


	5. Chapter 5

Pille atmete einmal tief durch, schob sich zwei der Blätter in den Mund und begann eilig zu kauen, ohne etwas herunter zu schlucken. Ein stechend bitterer Geschmack begann sich in seinem Mund auszubreiten, und wurde stärker, je mehr er die Blätter, die ungefähr die Konsistenz von Dörrfleisch hatten, zerkaute. ‚Dafür schuldest Du mir was, Du grünblütiger, spitzohriger…‘.  
Bevor er sich noch weitere Kosenamen für seinen Kollegen überlegen konnte, hatte er die Blätter nun endgültig in eine breiige Substanz zerkaut. Sachte faßte er Spocks Unterkiefer, öffnete dessen Mund, setzte seine Lippen an dessen und ließ vorsichtig einen Teil der Masse in Spocks Mund laufen, um den Mund wieder zu schließen. Ob des bitteren Geschmacks verzog Spock vor Ekel das Gesicht, schaffte es aber unter großen Mühen zu schlucken. Erbarmungslos wiederholte Pille die Prozedur, bis er glaubte, genügend Blätter zerkaut zu haben. Schaudern wand sich der Halbvulkanier unter dem Griff des Arztes, versuchte, der unangenehmen Erfahrung zu entfliehen, doch McCoy ließ ihm keine Wahl. Als er endlich von ihm abließ, sah Pille, dass Spock Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, ob aus Schmerz oder Scham wußte er nicht zu sagen. Er mußte völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte sein, dass er es zuließ, vor dem Bordarzt zu weinen.  
Pille nahm seine ursprüngliche Position hinter dem Vulkanier wieder ein, um ihn weiter zu wärmen. „Jim wird bestimmt bald auftauchen, da bin ich mir sicher.“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. ‚Und dieses mal schlafe ich bestimmt nicht ein!‘ Eine halbe Stunde verging, in der der Arzt immer wieder die Vitalzeichen des Hybriden überprüfte. Die Temperatur stieg nicht weiter, das Herz schlug noch immer viel zu langsam und unregelmäßig. Aber zumindest wurde es nicht schlimmer. Der Halbvulkanier war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen oder hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, genau konnte McCoy es nicht sagen. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, ihn warm zu halten, das Feuer nicht ausgehen zu lassen und nicht einzunicken.  
Nach zwei weiteren Stunden entfalteten die Blätter endlich ihre volle Wirkung. Das Fieber sank auf ein mehr oder weniger erträgliches Maß und der Kreislauf stabilisierte sich ein wenig. Erleichtert atmete Pille auf. Er stand auf, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten und seine steifen Glieder aufzulockern, als im auffiel, dass der Regen nachgelassen hatte. Absolute Stille breitete sich nun über den Dschungel aus, denn noch immer herrschte allgewaltige Finsternis außerhalb der Höhle, so dass kein Vogel und kein Tier sich rührte. Dem Arzt wurde etwas unheimlich zumute. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie Angst im Dunkeln gehabt, aber DAS hier war irgendwie etwas anderes. Schnell legte er Holz nach, so dass es in der Höhle wieder etwas heller und wärmer wurde und das Knacken der Scheite diese Stille unterbrach. Plötzlich zuckte er bei einem unerwartete Geräusch zusammen, doch es war nur Spock, der im Fieberschlaf etwas Unverständliches murmelte und sich in eine bequemere Lage drehte.  
Mit einem Pfeiffen ließ Leonard die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, von der er gar nicht wußte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Diese Nacht kostete ihn eindeutig mindestens drei Jahre seines Lebens! Und ein paar (neue) graue Harre würde er wohl auch entdecken, wenn er das nächste mal in einen Spiegel sehen wird.  
Bald zeigten sich am Himmel die ersten helleren Streifen, was die Vögel zum Signal nahmen, ein riesiges Spektakel zu veranstalten, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen!  
Wenn Pille nicht schon stundelang voller Angespanntheit nach einem Knacken im statischen Rauschen des Kommunikators gelauert hätte, wäre es ihm jetzt entgangen. Doch seine übersensiblen und auch überstrapazierten Ohren hatten ihn nicht getrogen.  
„Pille?… Spock? Hört ihr mich?“ krächzte Kirks Stimme durch den Äther. Nicht gerade die nach Sternenflottenprotokoll korrekte Meldung, aber das war Pille herzlich egal. Und der Pedant war eh bewußtlos!  
Beinahe stolperte der Arzt über seine eigenen Füße, so eilig hatte er es, den Kommunikator zu erreichen.  
„Jim, verdammte Scheiße, wo habt ihr gesteckt?!? Ich hab die schrecklichste Nacht meines Lebens hinter mir!!“ Die ganze aufgestaute Anspannung der letzten Nacht wollte sich nun in einer gewaltigen Explosion entladen. Kirks Reaktion trug nicht unbedingt zur Verbesserung der Situation bei.  
Er konnte ihn kichern hören. „Na, komm schon Pille, stundenlange Diskussionen mit Spock über irgendwelchen detaillierten hochwissenschaftlichen und logischen Schnickschnack waren doch bestimmt spannend oder? So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein!“ Pilles Kopf lief tiefrot an und er war sich sicher, dass man ihn jetzt auch ohne Kommunikator auf der Enterpreise hören konnte.  
„ICH KOMME HIER GLEICH DURCH DIE LEITUNG!!! SCHICK GEFÄLLIGST EIN TEAM MIT GROßEN MEDIPACKS UND EINER TRAGE RUNTER. ICH ERKLÄRE ES OBEN!!!“  
Wutentbrannt knallte er das zierliche technische Gerät zusammen, dass es laut knackte und einzelne Kleinstteile in alle Richtungen davonsprangen.  
Pille atmete mehrmals tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und beugte sich dann runter zu Spock, um nach ihm zu sehen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass dieser seine Augen ein Stück weit geöffnet hatte und ihn noch etwas verschlafen und verwirrt anblinzelte.  
„Hat sich der Captain gemeldet…?“ Seine Frage war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Flüstern.  
Pille drückte ihn sanft an den Schultern zurück auf den Boden, als sich der Halbvulkanier in eine sitzende Position aufrichten wollte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken, Spock. Aber ja, der Bastard hat sich gemeldet. Er wird sicher gleich hier sein.“  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten materialisierten sich mehrere Personen vor dem Höhleneingang, es waren Kirk, zwei Schwestern der Krankenstation und zwei Sicherheitsleute. Der Arzt entriß den Schwestern förmlich die Medi-Koffer, wühlte kurz darin herum und verpaßte Spock nacheinander drei Hypos, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit irgendjemanden zu wechseln. Beinahe augenblicklich fiel Spock in einen tiefen traum- und schmerzlosen Schlaf, aus dem er erst Stunden später auf der Krankenstation wieder erwachen würde.  
Kirk starrte derweil erschrocken auf das eingetrocknete grüne Blut auf den Uniformen seiner beiden Offiziere, Spocks notdürftig geschienten und verbundenen Arm und den verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Ersten Medizinischen Offiziers. „Was, zum Henker-?“ Pille würgte ihn mitten im Satz ab. „Ich sagte, ich erkläre es Dir oben. Ich muß ihn so schnell wie nur möglich behandeln.“ Mit einem Wink bedeutete er den beiden Sicherheitsleuten, Spock auf die mitgebrachte Trage zu hieven.  
„Aber eines will ich jetzt SOFORT wissen: WO WART IHR?“ Er stierte Jim ungeduldig an.  
„Romulaner… Sie tauchte plötzlich auf und haben, nunja Du weißt ja wie die sind, ein wenig Streß gemacht…“ meinte Kirk etwas kleinlaut und mit einem entschuldigenden Unterton, so als fürchtete er, dass diese Erklärung Pille noch immer nicht genügen würde. Dieser beließ es jedoch bei einem stechenden Blick und kontrollierte, ob die Sicherheitsleute den Wissenschaftsoffizier sachgerecht festgeschnallt hatten.  
Alle waren nun bereit zum Beamen und innerhalb einer weiteren Minute befanden sie sich wieder auf dem Schiff.  
Wenn Sie nur zwei Minuten länger geblieben wären, hätten sie das vielleicht bemerkenswerteste Tier dieses Sonnensystems, wenn nicht der Galaxis gesehen: Ein etwa 50 cm hoher, tiefschwarzer Bär betrat die kleine Lichtung vor der Höhle, schaute sich kurz um, erhob sich auf die Hintertatzen und tänzelte wieder zurück in den nun sonnendurchfluteten Wald.

*Ende*


End file.
